


Of Clichés and Tropes

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline – The Tale of Two Cherry Blossoms- Sakura Ryder’s Story [10]
Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crossover, F/M, The terror of Savini Jason aka Hell Jason!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: A mission leads to Sakura almost losing the one closest to her, and crash landing on an uncharted planet. But there’s something seriously strange about this unknown world…
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline – The Tale of Two Cherry Blossoms- Sakura Ryder’s Story [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/961854
Kudos: 5





	1. Prelude: Tempest Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, especially regarding suggestions for improvement with descriptions and dialogue, is appreciated.

Sakura Ryder stood in front of the mirror above the sink in the bathroom of the Pathfinder starship Tempest.

Her jet black hair was damp from the shower she just took, sky blue eyes focused on her reflection, her earth-brown skin skin stood out in stark contrast to her blue and white Andromeda Initiative uniform.

She adjusted her hair and uniform, and satisfied, she walked to the door, hit the orange interface which turned green, unlocking the door, she headed out and down the hall to the Pathfinder's quarters.

The door opened on her approach and she entered.

Jaal Ama Darav, her Angara lover, sat on the bed with his back against the headboard reading a datapad. Charming blue eyes and purple-blue skin tone, graceful cowl and neck flaps, and blue rofjinn over his light blue loose-fitting Angaran-style shirt and shorts ending just above his knees.

He looked up to Sakura. "Darling one, how was the shower?"

Sakura smiled. "Felt good and refreshing. Thanks."

"Good to hear." The Angara paused. "Been reading a fascinating piece of fictional literature from your people. A novelization of the film The Shape of Water which Liam showed me a few days ago."

Sakura smiled. "Love that movie and book."

The intercom crackled and Liam Kosta's voice. "Everyone, to the vidcon room. Got a surprise for tonight!"

Sakura smiled. "Bet it's another movie night, we haven't had one since a few weeks before the Battle of Meridian."

Jaal placed the datapad on the bed and stood up. "Let's not keep him waiting. I am most curious to know what the surprise is."

Sakura turned to the door and it opened. "Let's go!"

Jaal followed close behind.

* * *

Liam Kosta's green eyes looked over everyone in the room, his jet black hair and earth-brown skin tone stood out in stark contrast to his standard Andromeda Initiative blue and white armor. "Considering what we went through in the Battle of Meridian...I feel we need a movie night."

Sakura smiled. "That's what I've been thinking too."

Liam nodded in her direction. "Any guesses to what the theme will be tonight?"

Jaal was first to speak. "Action and romance?"

Sakura looked to the Angara with a smile. "That's my guess too."

Nakmor Drack, a one thousand and six hundred year old Krogan Sakura had affectionately called 'grandpa', chuckled; his orange wide-set eyes on Liam. "With our Angara friend here. Something with action."

Cora Harper, the Pathfinder's blond haired, blue eyed Human teammate and second-in-command; spoke next. "Would love to see a flick with Asari commandos, so we all see how deadly they are when they do what they do."

Peebee, Sakura's close Asari friend, looked at Cora derisively with green eyes. The Pathfinder knew it was one of those teasing wars between her and Cora, her tone and subtle clues in her expression gave it away. "Boring! We've seen that before. Want something new!" It amazed the Pathfinder still how similar Asari were to Human females, the key differences being their skin tones and semi-flexible cartilage-based scalp-crests.

Cora looked in her direction with a glare, Sakura knew it was the teasing one she would throw at Peebee for dissing Asari Commandos, known as 'giving someone the evil eye'.

Vetra Nyx, the Pathfinder's Turian teammate who was also like a sister; crossed her arms, lowered her head with her eyes closed, and her mandibles held to the sides of her face, the Turian equivalent of a 'fold your arms, smile, and looked down with eyes closed' gesture. "A good Turian vid would be great."

Kallo, the Salarian pilot of the Tempest, was next, black eyes focused on Liam. "Should be short. The auto-pilot appears to have problems..."

Suvi, red-headed with light-green eyes, interrupted him. "Don't fret so much. And we have SAM too. And we're sitting right under the cockpit when we do movie nights."

Kallo sighed in reply. "Point given."

Doctor Lexi T'Perro, Asari, spoke. "Maybe a vid with Asari Justicars? I knew some friends who loved them. Yes, they're mostly inaccurate and wish fulfillment, but they're fun for the most part."

Gil Brodie, dark brown hair, light brown skin tone, and brown eyes, was next. "A vid made by one of the 'little guys', those just starting out. They deserve time too."

Liam smiled. "Some of you were close. This time the theme is horror." Liam picked up two vid cases. He raised the left one. "This is an old Human vid released in two thousand twenty one back on Earth- 'The Snatcher in the Shadows'."

Gil paused, in thought. "Haven't heard of that one."

Liam looked to him for a moment. "Most wouldn't. Got review bombed into the next millennium by trolls. I will explain as we watch." He then raised the other. "I had a major urge for an Angaran vid this time, especially after we watched Goda Tavetara; Lulea Reborn."

Jaal's eyes widened. "That's..."

Liam chuckled. "Jaal, sorry about that. It was your siblings when I asked what a good Angaran horror vid for tonight would be. They suggested this vid- 'Terror of the Stalker Hidden in Shadow'." His eyes were on Jaal. "They said you...were too scared to finish."

Jaal sighed. "Stars...I knew it." He smiled at the memory. "I was a young kid, seven years old. A little over a year before my father vanished. My older siblings dared me to watch it with all the lights off. One of my younger brothers was able to do so, finished it, but got terrible nightmares. Me? I...couldn't. Got too scared and ran to my truefather and truemother, and dreamed nightmares of it. And my older siblings teased me...relentlessly for a few months after." He looked at the vid in question in Liam's hand. "This time, I'll finish. I've come face to face with many horrors, including the Archon. As the hero of the Heleus cluster...it'd be embarrassing if I was too scared to finish a simple horror vid. And I would get teased relentlessly...again."

Liam shook his head. "I have the feeling your siblings will be eating their words this time."

Jaal smirked. "Idiom. And yes they will be."

* * *

Everyone was seated in the Pathfinder's quarters. Liam's couch was once again put to use as a seat, as well as additional cushions.

Sakura sat in the middle of the couch, Jaal to her left, and Drack to the right. Everyone else was seated on the floor on the cushions in various positions.

The vid Liam put into the player was shown on the large holographic screen.

It showed the title in red with lines dripping off that was supposed to be blood. 'The Snatcher in the Shadows'. An unnerving sound like a vast invisible something was soaring through the air. And a shadowy blackness spread over and engulfed the words.

Liam narrated as the movie played. "When I first watched it, it was horribly cheesy in many ways and clichéd, especially the dialogue and acting. But the characters weren't that bad, the special effects were good. And at least the director tried to be progressive." He continued while the doomed characters were undergoing the usual twenty minutes of character development. And investigating a mystery, a mystery of a monster that haunted the castle that was the main setting of the film. "There's a reason there's two characters of color and an Asian female. They tried to make the director have it all white, turned out the people suggesting them were also the trolls giving him trouble. As a 'screw you' he added two characters of color and an Asian woman. Though they demanded he'd use the 'black person dies first' trope. He won yet again when it was not the female of color, he wanted her and the Asian to be the final girls, or it was bust. He succeeded and the trolls suffered a partial loss, unfortunately their review bombing and convincing other to do so sank the movie and the director's career."

Sakura shook her head. "Wow...the nerve of some people..."

Liam sighed. "Some people really shouldn't be on the internet. Same with how some of the assholes we had to deal with should never have gotten a spaceship, or gotten into the Andromeda Initiative."

The movie played, and the black dude died first. They got to see what the monster was- a big scary bipedal figure with shadowy wisps coming off of it, blue glowing eyes, and a mouth of jagged shadowy spines and glowing a sickly green. It had two arms, the black dude fought hard, but he was overpowered, and had his back snapped on his knee, and tossed into a lake.

Sakura sighed. "That poor guy, wasn't even the jerkass. He was one of the nicest characters in the movie."

Eventually the monster had gotten into the castle, and tore someone apart who was hanging in the entrance hall. And it advanced up the grand staircase.

Eventually, the movie came to a couple having sex.

Vetra's mandibles clanged. "Do they know or don't know a monster is on the loose. Because if they know and..." She stopped when she saw the monster being sneaky.

The monster quietly opened the door.

Cora swore. "It can think!"

The monster snuck up on the couple laying in bed, making out. It snatched up the woman laying on the man with thready tentacles made of what appeared to be shadows, and its 'skin' opened up revealing a mass of shadows. The woman was screaming for help, for the man to save him, and he lunged towards her to save her but was tossed back by the thready shadows. The woman was absorbed screaming in terror. And the man attacked the monster, only to be grabbed and dragged in as well.

Liam spoke. "Characters having sex being killed...easy to find the trope in B horror films."

Gil shivered. "What exactly is that thing made of? Pure darkness?"

Liam looked to Gil. "It is part of the mystery."

Jaal looked to Sakura, then Liam. "That's...disturbing..." He saw that the survivors meet up. And one of the characters, who the audience knows is a jerk but the others are not in the know, had a red hat with strange lettering he couldn't identify. The red hat wearing character ended up launching what he knew were horrific slurs and was being a racist and sexist asshole. "I have a feeling karma is going to get him."

Liam laughed. "You have no idea just how hard its going to hit him."

Jaal focused on watching. The party split up. "That's one thing one should never do. Split the party and go solo. During Resistance missions, we usually stick to pairs. Unless we're being very, very stealthy."

Liam nodded. "Another thing in horror movies. Yes, sometimes a good idea. But not in this case, this monster will pick them off one by one."

Eventually, the red hat wearing character took the keys, without the knowledge of the others, and went for the car they came in with. He started it up, and drove off, and the others saw and screamed at him to come back.

Jaal's eyes widened. "What a skkutting monster, leaving his friends to the mercy of that...thing..."

Peebee was aghast. "Why would he leave them? The two absorbed appeared they suffered a truly awful fate...what if its like Exaltation, or getting your soul sucked out by a Dementor?"

It wasn't long before something shadowy blocked his path, and his car crashed into it, swerved seemingly of its own accord, and hit a tree.

Peebee cheered. "You got that coming!"

The monster approached the vehicle, tore the door off, and ripped out the screaming red-hat man. He brought him to a lit campfire, and used its power to reduce a tree to a wooden stake, drove it into the middle of the campfire, and made shadowy threads and tied the man to it. He was screaming for help as the monster walked away.

Jaal looked to Liam. "What did that lettering on his hat mean? Never seen it before."

Liam replied. "Back in the Earth year two thousand and sixteen, there was a progressive and regressive candidate for an election. The red hats supported the regressive candidate. The progressive candidate won thankfully despite the efforts of the regressive candidate's supporters. Hate tried to win, but lost at the end, but it had a bittersweet feeling as so many ended up under the thrall of the regressive candidate, and families were torn apart from the inside out. Can explain more after the movie, going more into detail would result in more questions."

Jaal nodded once. "I understand."

Eventually, the others were hunted down one by one, leaving the woman of color and the female Asian. The two women working together worked on sealing away the monster, finishing what an old wizard and witch failed to finish half a century ago.

And during their mission, it showed the red hat man, who was now screaming as the flames crept up the pole, and eventually engulfed him. He screamed and shrieks like no Human should while burning alive. And soon the screams stopped.

Drack chuckled. "If Varren and Vorcha were there, they'd likely eat him, though they might get sick."

The movie continued, and finished with the women sealing away the monster. And the ghosts of the witch and wizard trapped down there for half a century thanked them. And they would watch over the site of the sealing.

Liam smiled. "Not too bad, seen worse."

There was murmurs of agreement or friendly disagreement.

Liam stood up and replaced the disc with the one for the Angaran horror vid and sat back down. "Time for the second one."

The words of the vid came on, in Shelesh with subtitles- ' Terror of the Stalker Hidden in Shadow'. Then the words faded as if being 'dragged' into the shadows.

Sakura swore she saw the slightest hint of glowing eyes. "Is it me, or was there eyes in the darkness?"

Jaal looked at her. "I saw it too. Scared me as a kid..."

Sakura looked at Jaal. "Completely understandable, I'd freak if I saw it as a kid too."

Everyone watched as the movie continued.

It was showing a snowy planet.

Jaal took a deep breath. "I can do this. I am the hero of the Heleus cluster...and I won't run from a horror vid after I faced down the Archon."

Sakura's tone was teasing. "And you've got me and Drack to hide behind!" She winked.

Jaal chuckled. "I am not going to get that scared, darling one."

Sakura smiled. "We'll see!"

Night was falling in the movie, and an Angara Resistance team were heading to a daar. One team member expressed a bad feeling about the mission, that the people don't just vanish without a distress call or witnesses, that the Kett weren't usually this through.

The team captain reassured his subordinate by saying it could be a comms malfunction or they went into hiding. And that some daara do have hidden safe areas the Kett wouldn't find unless they're through.

Jaal looked at Sakura then Liam. "I'll say something when we get to the part I couldn't get past."

Liam smiled. "Bet it was spooky, this early in would mean one is a major chicken."

Jaal replied. "Chicken?"

Liam replied quickly. "A way of saying someone is afraid, scared."

Jaal. "Ah, I see."

The movie continued, giving character development to and showing the Angara squad going through the daar, night fast falling.

Cora looked to the others. "I have a bad feeling about this. Area mysteriously abandoned. No signal, nothing. I bet the monsters are there still."

Jaal had an expression, almost betraying the truth. "You might just be right Cora."

The movie continued, and when they entered one of the hidden safe areas, no one was here. And when they tried the comms, they only heard Tonaizhet, the Kett language.

Suvi spoke. "If I were them, I'd get out of there and return with backup, this is just way too creepy to not to."

Jaal was next. "This was before the...reveal of what they were really doing to our people."

Suvi shivered. "Still gives me the creeps."

The movie continued, the team headed into dark areas, flashlights only, and started seeing Kett tech along the walls, floors, and more. Then they heard screams, which caused two members of the Angara team to jump.

They headed to investigate, and it wasn't long before the chaos started. The captain was dragged through the ceiling by something, he started screaming in utter terror before being silenced.

Jaal shivered. "This was where I started to get too scared to continue all those years ago."

The rest of the team ran in terror, but found the way they came locked, then split the party.

Cora sighed. "Fear, it has grabbed their minds, clouded their judgment. I fear for them, they're probably going to get snatched...one by one."

Cora was proven right, for it was now down to one team member running terrified, tears running down his face.

He ran into a locked door, tried to open it, and banged on it, screaming in complete terror. The poor Angara cried out for his family, his ancestors, anyone to save him, to let him out of the place of horrors. Then something yanked him into the darkness, there was only the slightest hint of the darkness of Kett with bony armor, and glowing eyes. The poor Angara's screams of pure terror faded away before a deafening silence was cast.

Jaal had nearly jumped. "This was when I got too scared to continue...it was terrifying back then. And now...still scary."

Liam looked to the others. "The Angara really know how to make good horror vids..."

The others were in agreement.

Even Drack, the mighty Krogan spoke. "Everyone would likely hide behind a Krogan, or a powerful Asari."

Sakura laughed. "Or the Pathfinder!"

The movie continued, it was at a Resistance base now, the commander talking to a group of Angara, and one stood in front of the others, eight in total.

The commander spoke to the lead one with a solemn and stern look on her face, telling how they lost an entire unit the other night, they were missing. And that they couldn't afford to lose them if they could. Unfortunately the group was all they had for so many of the others were out on missions or off-world defending the Angaran homeworld. And most of the group except the one at the front were fresh rookies.

The female Angara, the leader, was told to get the unit out of there, don't stay and fight. Rescue and escape with the ones they rescued. And even though she accepted, there was some fear in her voice.

Liam looked to Jaal. "Has something like this happened? Having to send those on missions they wouldn't otherwise be sent on if there was enough people?"

Jaal looked down slightly, a sad look on his face. "Yes, but recently not anymore. Not with your APEX teams, especially with what the biotics can do."

Liam nodded once in sympathy. "Glad to hear things got turned around. The Kett likely ran in terror of the first biotics they encountered, the first ones who really let their powers rip."

The movie continued through giving the team character development as well. Then they went to the place, the same place, and entered where the last team did.

Suddenly, something black and bony lunged out of the darkness, and the team shot it down. They observed its corpse, now smoking and smoldering from multiple holes blown in by their assault rifles.

The creature looked like an Angara, but wasn't. It was black, bony, its eyes mostly black with dull blue pupils.

Jaal shivered. "Stars...skkutting stars..."

Sakura looked to Jaal. "In light of what we found...this film is...horrifying."

Liam looked to Jaal. "If I remember correctly, you said some theorized the Kett were turning your people?"

Jaal looked to his Human friend. "Yes. Very few, and their claims were brushed off. Too horrific and insane to consider. But after that facility..." He shivered and sighed "... no wonder my younger brother got nightmares after watching it."

Sakura turned her attention to the movie. "No wonder..."

The movie continued, the team wondered what happened to one of their own to become like a Kett, so much like one. And continued, investigating, killing more monsters. But eventually team members got picked off one by one.

It was now down to six which split into pairs of two, to destroy the place of horrors for good.

One pair ran into an Ascendant. The Kett knocked away one of the Angara with enough force to render her disoriented. And tackled another, grabbed a pair of syringes, and attempted to jam them into the Angara's chest right through his armor.

The Angara grabbed the needles, and tried to push the Kett off of him, but it was obvious he was losing the struggle. He cried out for help, for his teammate. But it was futile, and the Ascendant was laughing manically the whole time as the needles inched closer. The syringes pierced his armor, then his under-suit, and finally his chest. The Angara screamed in pain and the Ascendant pushed on the plungers with a wicked grin on its face.

The Angara's scream turned into one of utter agony, a sheet of black spread across his flesh from the penetration points, and bony armor violently burst forth tearing the Angara's under-suit and armor.

The other Angara regained consciousness, saw the Ascendant and her transforming teammate. And instead of allowing herself to fall to the same fate, and to spare her friend from fully turning, set off all her grenades, taking the monster and her teammate with her.

Sakura was leaning into Jaal, hanging onto him. "This vid's seriously giving me the creeps. Just creepy how close they were to actually what happens when...they do that."

Jaal had embraced the Pathfinder. "Same here...I don't think I'd have slept for a long time if I got this far back then."

Now they were four. The captain, a male Angara, and another male Angara whose female lover was there with him. They gained access to where they could destroy the facility. The other male died protecting the captain from one of the new horrific beasts shortly after gaining access to the area.

The captain stayed behind to ensure the place blew up, and told the male and female to run, so they could bring news back. And that they did, getting away from the daar and down a steep mountainside before the place of horrors exploded, sending the daar into the resulting cavity left in the ground.

The two survivors embraced, and kissed. It wasn't long before a drop ship with another team that had just finished their mission, picked them up, and was flying them to base. The two in each other's arms.

And the credits rolled.

Liam smiled. "A very good vid in my opinion, they earned their happy ending."

Jaal nodded. "Though much more...terrifying in hindsight of that facility. Not fully accurate, but if they remade this…"

Sakura shivered. "It'd probably win all the horror based awards."

Drack spoke next. "And a lot of people will be hiding behind Krogan or powerful Asari biotics. Or Pathfinders."

Liam turned to the Krogan. "Indeed."

* * *

The team had talked and hung out for a while after the movie, then they put everything away, and turned in for the night.

And now Sakura and Jaal were laying in bed in the Pathfinder's quarters.

Sakura snuggled in close to Jaal. "Had a good movie night, even if that last vid got utterly terrifying."

Jaal smiled. "As did I."

Sakura looked into his eyes. "Hope you don't have any bad dreams of the vids, especially the one with the Kett."

Jaal smiled. "If I do, at least I have you."

The Pathfinder smiled as well. And closed her eyes to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura Ryder opened her eyes and stretched. _Slept so good. What a great movie night, just like all the others._

She sat up and looked to her right. Jaal was still sleeping soundly.

SAM was heard in her head. _"Pathfinder, incoming urgent transmission from Kandros to the vidcon terminal."_

Sakura stood up to her feet quietly. _"Any idea what it's about?"_

SAM was heard. _"Only to contact him as soon as possible."_

Sakura quickly hurried to the vidcon console down the hall and upstairs to the third deck.

With a button press, and a few moments, Kandros's image appeared on the other side.

The male Turian spoke, his white brows and eyes betraying the situation. "Glad to hear from you, Pathfinder. We've got a problem."

Sakura's expression was serious. "Did something happen?"

Kandros quickly replied. "Not at the moment. But something is going to happen soon if we don't act soon." He brought up a holographic image of a planet, Sakura recognized it as Eos. "A Kett cruiser is gathering remaining Kett on the planet, we presume it to be one of the stronger Archon loyal forces. I fear what they are planning. There's the possibility they're going to flatten Prodromos itself. And possibly other outposts."

Sakura looked at the hologram. "We'll start heading there straight away to help. I didn't get this far just for those bony bastards to destroy what we fought so hard to achieve."

Kandros nodded. "Same here. Will be there." The hologram blinked out.

The Pathfinder knew that even with the Archon dead, the remnants of his forces still plagued the cluster. And the Primus and her forces were still in hiding, likely waiting for backup which was years away. And worse, what they and their allies, the Angara, defeated was only a small invasion force from an empire with an unknown military size and strength.


	2. The Mission

Sakura Ryder and her team were in the garage getting their gear ready.

The Pathfinder had put on a blue and white Angaran designed armor. And attached her Remnant sweeper assault rifle, Isharay sniper rifle, and Ushior pistol to their magnetic attachments and sheathed her Firaan to her holster.

Jaal was now dressed in a black under-suit and armor with his purple rofjinn over it, and had a visor over his right eye, his modified Kett designed Lanat sniper rifle attached to his back magnetic attachment on his armor.

Peebee was now in silver Asari armor, with her pistol holstered.

The plan was to go in with the Tempest in stealth mode, silent running. Land, and go to the source of the problem.

Kallo was heard over the intercom. "ETA Eos ten minutes."

* * *

Kallo had flawlessly gotten the Tempest landed, the Kett no wiser.

And now Sakura stood with Peebee and Jaal near Kandros, along with several APEX and Angara Resistance squads. The rest of the Pathfinder team was nearby.

Sakura looked to Kandros. "What is the situation?"

Kandros spoke, his tone serious. "The Kett are preparing something. And we've detected a signal in a cave, but the Kett could trap us in there without a diversion. So we and the Resistance will be the diversion, while you and whoever you bring with you will investigate."

Sakura nodded once. "Peebee and Jaal will come with me." She turned to Cora. "I am making you the squad leader of the others of our team. Help Kandros."

Cora stood at attention. "Understood."

Kandros spoke. "Ready?"

Sakura turned to the Turian. "Yes."

* * *

Thanks to the diversion Kandros and the others were causing, there was sparse resistance leading to the cave.

SAM intoned. "Pathfinder, a mysterious signal is coming from within the cave."

Sakura nodded. "Noted. Jaal, Peebee, stay close."

Into the cave the three went. At first it was all natural, then they noticed bits and pieces of green Kett tech. Around a corner they noticed what was emitting the signal. Some kind of Kett transmission device.

And heard the voice of, unmistakably, an Ascendant. "You've walked into it this time, Pathfinder!"

The team looked up to the ledge.

And saw the green armor clad, bony skeletal figure of a Kett Ascendant.

Next to the Kett was a new horror- an Exalted Asari. Head fringes of bone, black piercing eyes and slender body.

Sakura gasped. Exalted Asari had only showed up since the previous week.

Peebee's voice had a hint of horror. "By the Goddess..."

Sakura knew she was horrified, she rarely said 'By the Goddess' unless it was something like this, or something extremely sad.

Sakura threw a biotic Lance at the Kett Ascendant, who then blocked it with an orange-red corrupted bioelectric barrier.

The Kett glanced at the Exalted Asari. "Bring the ceiling down. But be careful, want that Angara alive."

Sakura glared. "That won't happen-!"

The Asari unleashed a biotic storm, catching everyone off guard.

Sakura was thrown against the cave wall, and knocked out.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and coughed. She realized she didn't get crushed by rocks, and saw Peebee nearby, who was getting up. The Pathfinder stood on her feet and spoke through the comms. "Jaal? Are you okay?"

Jaal's voice was pained. "Ugh...no...I..." then silence.

Panic settled in Sakura's stomach. "Jaal! Where are you?! SAM! Any idea where-?!"

SAM intoned. "I am detecting a neurodepressant compound in his system."

"No!" Sakura saw that the rockfall was too thick for her and Peebee to move quickly with biotics, and ran towards where they entered from, Peebee close behind. "I won't let you have him!" She ran fast with her biotic aura alight. They left the cave system and headed around the mountain. She saw a drop ship in the distance, and the same Kett from earlier dragging Jaal into it. One of them took notice of them, and hurried with take off.

"No!" Sakura threw a Lance, which flew past the drop ship as it took off. She screamed.

Peebee put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "I see another arriving drop ship, we can hitch a ride!

Kandros was heard over the comms. "They're pulling out! Heading to their cruiser!"

The two women looked to see a cruiser lifting off, likely preparing to go into orbit.

Sakura's despair turned into a burning resolve. "Let's go!" They ran to where they saw a drop ship arrive to pick up Kett awaiting extraction. Sakura connected her comms to her team and the Tempest. "Return to the Tempest, we're boarding that cruiser. They took Jaal, and I am not losing him like this!" And they gathered the energy they could muster, jumped, and landed on top of the drop ship. And with biotic infused hands, punched into the hull and hung on as the drop ship shot towards the cruiser.

Once the drop ship was in the cruiser's hangar bay, the Pathfinder and Asari waited as it landed, and the Kett left.

Sakura looked at Peebee, and nodded.

The Asari did likewise.

The two flared up their biotic auras and jumped down, flattening several Kett. And the survivors were finished off down to a single individual quickly.

The last surviving Kett in the hangar bay was being held by Sakura by his under-suit, her voice betraying her rage. "Where. Is. Jaal?!"

The Kett laughed. "Soon, you'll lose your Angara. It'll be one of-GACK!"

Sakura had punched him into a wall with such fury it dented, then chucked a crate into the helpless Kett. "SAM, mark the holding cells!" She knew that's where Jaal would be, this wasn't her first time boarding a Kett cruiser. She had done so with another when she helped Bain Massani and his team free captive Angara on the ship.

SAM was heard. "On it, Pathfinder."

* * *

Sakura ran down the metallic green halls of the Kett cruiser, washed in blue and green light. _We're coming for you, Jaal!_

Peebee kept pace beside her.

SAM intoned. "We're currently in Faster Than Light transit. Long range FTL mode. Tempest in pursuit following FTL wake, thanks to quick thinking from Kallo."

_Long range?! Shit!_ Sakura quickened her pace. "Any idea where they're going?"

SAM's reply was quick. "Unknown. But long range points to the possibility they're leaving the cluster.

"We don't have much time then, before we're out of range." Sakura was now running at maximum speed with Peebee beside her. "How's the Tempest holding?"

Sam intoned. "Kallo is fighting to maintain their position in the wake. Unstable. Estimate thirty minutes until he is forced to leave the wake, no more."

As they neared the holding cells, they had to fight several Kett soldiers and Wraiths. SAM was quick to deal with obstacles in their path in the form of locked doors quickly.

Before long, the Pathfinder and the Asari stood in front of a large set of green doors.

SAM was heard. "I can unlock, but biotic assistance is required."

"Right, locked down tight." Sakura's eyes furrowed in concentration. "No problem. Peebee, let's do this!" Her biotic aura was alight.

Peebee flared up her aura too. "Right."

Both women directed their biotic energy at the door. Sakura's at the top half, Peebee to the bottom half. The energy, combined with SAM unlocking, forced both doors open.

SAM intoned. "Observe before rushing in."

Sakura knew he was being a bit worried. He had grown as a AI, being connected to her. And now had an awareness of her ways.

Inside was, as expected, a large holding area. Half a dozen Kett and an Kett Ascendant.

And the Ascendant was standing next to...

_Jaal! He_ was in a stasis field similar to the one the team was caught in on the Archon's flagship.

Jaal's facial expression. Sakura's heart hurt at the terror he must be experiencing. _More terrified than when we were caught in that trap in the Kett flagship…_ She spoke through gritted teeth. "With me." She ran in followed by Peebee.

The Kett Ascendant lifted Jaal's chin with his hand, and the Ascendant's face was close to his. A sneer. "The Pathfinder will never see you again. And you'll never see it again."

Sakura's biotic aura flared. "Get away from him!"

SAM's concern was audible. "Stay away from the markings, possibly stasis field projectors."

The Asari whipped her pistol out. "I'll deal with the soldiers!" She threw Pull orbs at the Kett soldiers and dodged the fire of the Kett Soned assault rifles of the Kett Anointed.

The Ascendant turned to his left upon hearing the Pathfinder yelling, running footsteps, gunfire, and biotics. He saw the Pathfinder was steps away, fist and arm surrounded in a blazing blue-white biotic aura. He was frozen in shock.

Sakura landed a rock solid biotic punch to the Kett's chest with a sickening crack. "Keep your ****filthy**** claws off of him!"

The Kett Ascendant went flying for dozens of feet before slamming into a wall and sliding down, unconscious or dead, she didn't know, but the Ascendant didn't move.

Two Kett Chosen still stood a distance away.

One had his weapon pointed at Sakura but was trembling and petrified with fear.

The other turned and ran, before Peebee's Pull struck him from behind lifting and pulling him up. A biotic Lance followed, hurling him haplessly into his comrade, the force sending both into the wall with enough force to dent it.

Sakura brought her breaths under control, biotic aura dissipated. Even if they were monsters, she still knew that Chosen and Anointed were once Angara before they were twisted into monsters by the cruel process of Exaltation, so cruelly snatched from their friends and families and their souls gone forever.

Jaal whispered, his voice strained. "Sakura."

Sakura turned to the lone active stasis field, and the relief on the Angara's face was visible. "Jaal!" She ran to him and quickly activated her orange omni-tool. "We're getting you out of here!" She pressed some buttons. "SAM."

"On it." A few seconds passed and SAM spoke, his tone one of urgency. "Disconnecting field, there might be disorientation. Might set off alarms. Use the side corridors."

Peebee was at Sakura's side. "Taken care of the ones here."

Sakura nodded once. "Keep a lookout."

"Will do." the Asari walked, keeping lookout while avoiding the stasis field projectors on the floor.

The golden field flickered, and vanished with a crackle.

Jaal landed on the floor and his legs nearly buckled.

Sakura caught him, one arm around his torso, she pulled his arm around her neck for support. Concern in her voice. "Are you okay?"

Jaal breathed deeply. "Not feeling so well, darling one."

Sakura took a look at her omni-tool, at the scanner button, would allow her to know what was wrong. Once they got off the ship...

Alarms blared loudly, pulsing orange lights at the corners and over the doors.

Peebee nearly jumped. "Sakura, we need to go!"

Jaal's eyes widened. "We don't have long."

SAM was heard, speaking like a Salarian in a hurry. "Side corridors, marked them! The way to the escape pods. Run and shoot, use your biotics."

Sakura held Jaal's arm around her neck. "Let's go!" She headed to the nearest door, wary of the markings on the floor.

Peebee took the lead, biotics flaring and pistol in hand.

The door opened, revealing another long corridor.

Through hallways they ran. They could hear Kett, and beasts, coming through doors to the sides moments after they had passed the halls they were in. Twice, Peebee had to send a Throw the direction they had come from at pursing enemy forces.

* * *

Whipping around the corner leading to the escape pods, the three came to a halt.

A half dozen Kett soldiers, lead by an Kett Destined, stood at the other end of the hall.

Peebee quickly put up a biotic spherical barrier protecting herself, Sakura, and Jaal.

The Destined was first to speak. "Hand over the specimen."

Sakura glared, if looks could kill, she would have turned the Destined into Kett barbecue. Her voice hid barely contained rage. "His name is Jaal! And he's not a fucking 'specimen', you bony creep!"

Peebee swore she saw the slightest of biotic aura. _They keep it up, and they'll learn what 'biotic goddess' means._ She took notice of the Kett next to the Destined, she gasped and her blood ran cold. _Oh no!_

The Exalted Asari was here too. And she looked, for a lack of a better term, angry. "I will drain you dry!"

Peebee stood her ground. Her biotic aura flared vibrant blue and white, the shield itself started to issue blue-white biotic energy. "After I blast them back, go! Get to the escape pods! Will be behind you!" She gathered up the energy into a forward barrier, and despite the pounding the Kett were laying on it, thrust the barrier forward.

The Kett firing at them were blasted off their feet. And the lone standing one, the Exalted Asari, caught her energy stream and advanced, obviously under incredible strain.

Peebee screamed, pushing her biotics to their limits. "I won't let you!" The biotic storm became so ferocious that the Kett getting back up from being blown over in addition to the Exalted Asari were thrown back and pinned to the wall.

Sakura and Jaal quickly ran to nearest escape pod, the way clear.

And soon heard Sakura's voice. "In now!"

Peebee stopped her technique, and despite her exhaustion, dashed for the escape pod. She heard footsteps behind, and threw a Lance back to where she ran from, catching a Kett Chosen in the chest with it and throwing the Kett backwards.

She jumped in, spun around in midair, and threw a powerful biotic Throw at more approaching Kett, throwing them off their feet.

She landed on her back, and heard the door slam shut. Her vision was spotty, one of the first signs of biotic energy exhaustion. She rolled over to crawl on her knees. Grabbing one of the seats, the Asari pulled herself in, and pulled down the restraints. They locked with a click.

* * *

Knowing the door was shut, Sakura looked out the window, at the vibrant blue FTL tunnel. "Are you sure about this, SAM?"

SAM was heard while the escape pod prepped for launch. "Yes. Mid-FTL escape pod launches are possible. Inertial dampening must be at max, already are. The problem is you don't know where you'll end up. Since I am still connected to the Hyperion and the Tempest, I should be able to pinpoint our location."

Sakura nodded. "Everyone ready?"

Peebee was heard. "Yes, strapped in."

Jaal's voice still sounded weak. "Yes."

SAM intoned. "Get ready." He begun the countdown. "Launching in 3. 2. 1."

Sakura watched the walls of the tube vanish behind the pod. Everything outside was blinding blue. The inertial dampening reduced the G-forces and turbulence from fatal to a slightly bumpy ride.

SAM's voice was heard, relief in his tone. "Coming upon a celestial body. A planet, Eighty percent chance it is a garden world."

The blue effects of FTL travel dissolved into stars. And a verdant garden world laid ahead. Sakura sighed. "Wonderful, if its levo we won't have to worry about starving to death at least."

Peebee was heard behind her. "Convenient!"

Sakura chuckled a bit. This sounded like all those sci-fi vids with conveniently close planets that are livable waiting for those with problems in space, and how they always seemed to land on them when things went bad. She turned on her omni-tool. "SAM, translate the language, so I can fly us down to the surface.

SAM intoned. "Translating..."

The interface translated, and Sakura manipulated the controls. The escape pod sped up, and headed towards the planet.


	3. Planet Weird

The escape pod soon entered the atmosphere, Sakura and SAM working to make sure the pod didn't burn up on re-entry.

After descending dozens of kilometers, they were flying over a vast forest.

SAM was heard. "Landing zone located, marked."

Sakura guided the pod to the clearing marked, the only one for many kilometers. "Get ready for landing!"

The escape pod brushed the crowns of trees. They barely felt the bump when the pod landed on the ground, and skidded across the clearing, leaving a long smoking landing trench.

* * *

Sakura sat in her seat, shivering slightly.

She couldn't help but think about how few were fortunate enough to save their loved ones from the Kett like this. How many may have tried, and failed. How many might have gotten so close, only to die, or be taken too.

And the thought of, if they had failed, if they lost Jaal. How would she tell his truemother Sahuna? How would she break the news? Sahuna lost her husband years ago to the Kett, they never knew what happened to him. Then Jaal's older brother. Then his younger sister. To lose Jaal also and not know what happened would be devastating.

SAM's calm voice nearly startled her. "Analysis of the conditions outside nearly match those of Earth. Ninety Nine percent. Air is breathable, no toxins detected." A pause. "It is apparent you are in shock at what has transpired."

"That is quite...implausible." Sakura sighed deeply. "I am. Can you imagine how the others felt? Seeing their loved ones snatched away by the Kett and unable to do anything?"

SAM's pause lasted quite a few seconds. "While I may be an AI, I have some understanding based on your reactions. Recommend speaking to Jaal and Peebee."

"Thanks." Sakura unbuckled herself from the seat. She could clearly see it was a brightly lit night, a full moon in the sky. _Would be a romantic night if it wasn't for the fact we just escaped the Kett and are on an uncharted world._

She walked to the rear of the pod. Peebee was unbuckling herself, having recovered somewhat. She removed a rations bar used mainly by biotics to keep up calorie intake or after expending a lot of energy, from a pouch attached to her armor at the waist, and opened it. She started eating quickly.

Jaal had undid his restraints, stood up, and placed a hand on the wall for support. "Sakura, can we do a scan?"

The Pathfinder activated her omni-tool. "Yes. We need to do this, so Lexi knows." She activated the scanner.

The results popped up on her omni-tool display screen.

* * *

Medical Scan complete.

Toxins detected.

Neurodepressant detected.

Bioelectric field suppressing agent detected. Not life-threatening but medical attention recommended.

Solar energy restricting toxin. Medical attention required, not life-threatening if exposed to adequate sunlight.

* * *

SAM was heard. "Just as expected."

Jaal looked at Sakura, taking deep breaths. "Tell her that-" He was trembling, appeared to be on the verge of tears, his voice growing shaky. "That the skkutting Ascendant...used the same syringes that we've seen for Exaltation...and the skkutter messed with me by saying they may or may not have the Exaltation fluid in them."

From her seat, Peebee gasped. "By the Goddess..."

"Oh, Jaal. I am so sorry." Sakura hurriedly finished adding the remaining info."SAM, send this to Lexi as soon as you can." She had seen this before. It is what the Kett do to high priory prisoners, or those they really don't want to have escape.

SAM was heard. "Consider it done."

Sakura turned off her omni-tool, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at Jaal, hugged him tightly, then buried her face into his neck, tears ran down her cheeks. "I-I was so afraid I was going to lose you. That they would E...Exalt you."

Jaal hugged back tightly, trembling,. "To say I was terrified would be an understatement. I was certain I wouldn't be seeing you, or anyone I knew, again." Tears flowed down his cheeks, drops ending up in Sakura's hair. "To finally hear your voice again brought great relief."

SAM intoned. "Recommend moving soon. The Kett will know you're no longer on their ship, and turn back to the general area of where the escape pod was launched."

Sakura and Jaal released their embrace.

Sakura knew he was right. The Kett will eventually find the planet, and when they do, they better have made themselves scarce. "We need to get going."

Peebee swallowed the last of the rations bar. She wrapped up the foil and put it back into her pocket for later recycling. She stood up from her seat "Agreed. I don't want any of us to get picked apart by Kett scientists. Or be Exalted."

Sakura shivered at the thought, and banished it from her mind. She took her Ushior pistol from her holster at the waist, her lightest weapon, and gave it to Jaal. "Use this."

Jaal took the weapon. "Thank you."

Sakura took her blue Remnant Sweeper assault rifle from her back.

Sakura turned to Peebee. "Open the hatch. We're going to explore, and figure out what world we landed on." _Hope the natives are Angara, would really help things._

Peebee nodded with a smile. "Excited to explore. Uncharted world, new possibilities!" She hit the hatch release button. "And we won't be sitting ducks in here for the Kett to take."

The hatch opened and cool, fresh air rushed in.

Peebee jumped to the scorched dirt first followed by Sakura. Jaal carefully stepped down, assisted by Sakura and Peebee.

Sakura observed their surroundings. The air was cool, though not chilly. A breeze was gently blowing across the clearing. She observed the trees faintly lit by moonlight, they looked like Earth trees. _Strange. Maybe the work of the Jardaan? If we can cross dark space, they could too._

Jaal moved closer to Sakura, Ushior readied. "I don't have a good feeling about this place."

Sakura readied her Remnant Sweeper assault rifle. "A good reason for us to be on guard."

Peebee had done likewise with her own pistol.

SAM was heard. "I am currently detecting an artificial structure one hundred fifty hundred meters ahead."

Sakura nodded once. "Let's go."

Sakura took point, Jaal to the right, Peebee to the left.

* * *

The team came within view. And it became obvious that the artificial structure was a road.

Sakura activated the scanner, and the scan results came in. Her eyes widened. "Composition is similar to the old Earth roads..." She looked up to the stars. "SAM, are you sure we're still in Andromeda, in the Heleus cluster?"

SAM's voice was heard, slightly confused. "Yes, we couldn't have crossed two point five million light years in an escape pod."

Sakura knew SAM was right. "Just log the things we find. We could be on Planet Weird for all we know."

Peebee chuckled. "That, or someone in Andromeda was a major fan of Earth architecture."

Sakura looked at the Asari. "Wouldn't be the first." She looked ahead. "Best course of action is to follow it, by the side."

The team headed onward alongside the road.

* * *

Sakura activated her omni-tool. "SAM, can you contact the Tempest?"

SAM intoned. "Can't establish normal communications. But can place a tracking signal. They are currently seven light years from here. Dropped out of the Kett cruiser's FTL wake shortly after we crash landed."

Sakura nodded once. "Thanks, SAM." She deactivated the omni-tool.

Peebee looked at the sky. "When they arrive, we should not be in the open. Or they'll find us."

Sakura looked at the Asari. "Which is why we need to find a structure to hide in. A building would be nice, a town or city would be better." _They'd hopefully have a military force._

* * *

Peebee walked slightly ahead. "I think I see something."

Sakura noticed it as well. A sign alongside the road. "That's certainly, and not just in one way, a good sign."

As they approached the sign, Sakura felt a sense of unease. _Haven't I seen this somewhere before?_ She couldn't shake that feeling of unease, of having seen this somewhere.

Now on closer inspection, it didn't look inviting. Made of wood, the faded letters strangely were in English- 'Campy Crystal Lake'. The 'y' apparently was added by someone trying to make a joke. Most unsettling was the fact there was three burn marks to the left side, almost as if left by a trident.

Sakura turned on her scanner, and scanned the sign. She looked at the results. "The wood is similar to some species of trees on Earth. Paint composition is similar to what was used on Earth in the nineteen eighties. The spray painted 'y''s chemical composition is similar to the kind of spray paint used by vandals back on Earth." Sakura shook her head. "How is this possible? Even if the Jardaan came to the Milky Way and got the idea, this much similarity is just..."

Jaal placed a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to think about it too hard. Like I said before, back on that Remnant space station the Kett called Khi Tasira, I don't think too deeply when it comes to the Remnant. I've seen people go mad trying to understand them." He looked at the sign. "And I really don't have a good feeling about this place."

Sakura looked at the sign also. "Me too. We need to figure out what's going on, before whatever this is takes us by surprise." _And considering our conditions…exhausted from fighting, Peebee having overpowered a parasitic Exalted, and Jaal poisoned..._ "Peebee, if we find something like a corpse, put up a barrier. And conserve your energy for the technique."

Peebee nodded. "Understood."

Sakura turned to Jaal. "Stick close. SAM will assist as well."

Sakura pointed her pistol down the path leading to where the camp was likely to be. "Let's go." _Splitting the party would be the worst idea in the cluster, worse than the idea of mixing Ryncol, Batarian ale, and Turian brandy._

The amount of moonlight filtering into the path was severely reduced by the trees. But still barely visible. The team's weapon-mounted flashlights helped in the darkness.

Peebee pointed her weapon along one side of the path. "Is it just me, or is it way too quiet?"

Sakura kept hers pointed downrange. "Not just you, feels like...something...is here..."

SAM intoned. "Nothing within range, but recommend staying alert."

Sakura heard Jaal breathing more quickly than normal. "Jaal, are you okay?"

"This is...terrifying." Jaal walked close by Sakura. "What if something snatches us one by one from the shadows?"

Sakura put a hand on Jaal's shoulder. "It'll be okay. We've got biotics. And Peebee went as close as as she could get to 'biotic goddess' on that Exalted Asari. They'd have every reason to fear her now. And if they tried to touch you, they'd quickly learn what 'enraged Pathfinder' means."

Peebee's voice was shaky. "Uh...I think I see something..."

Sakura quickly pointed her weapon at where Peebee was pointing hers.

A bloodstain running down a tree.

Slowly, she raised her weapon. Upwards until she saw still legs, bloodstained torso, a tree branch right through where the Human heart would be, dark skin, and finally a face. The face of a man who died screaming in terror. "What. The. Fuck." _And he looks Human...I suspect Jardaan..._

Peebee quickly holstered her pistol and put up the biotic barrier shielding herself, the Pathfinder, and Jaal. "Do we have some sicko on the loose here?!"

"Wouldn't be surprised." She slowly approached with the other two beside her. "Scanner time, we need to find out what in the name of the Heleus cluster is going on here." A scan later and she read the results. "Time of death two-three hours ago. Cause of death indicated to be puncture wound through the heart. And he died feeling immense terror."

Jaal shook his head. "Skkut. What kind of monster are we dealing with here?"

Sakura turned to Jaal. "I am not sure. Have you seen Kett kill like this?"

Jaal shook his head. "No, not that I know of. But considering their butchery..."

The Pathfinder deactivated her omni-tool and looked down the path. "We should get going, standing around just doesn't look like a good idea."

The team continued; Sakura leading, Jaal beside her, and Peebee behind them holding up the biotic barrier.

* * *

Sakura advanced cautiously. A wooden house sat to the right of the path. "Maybe someone's alive in there?"

The team approached the front door.

Peebee looked at the sign next to it, which read 'Camp Crystal Lake Counselor Lounge.'

Sakura approached the door, still in the safety of the barrier which ended just before the door, and knocked.

No reply.

She knocked again. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Peebee shook her head. "I don't think anyone's home."

Sakura tried the doorknob, and fount it unlocked. "Why would it be unlocked if a monster is on the loose?" She slowly opened it.

Peebee approached to make sure Sakura was still in the barrier.

Jaal kept close to the Asari.

With the door opened, Sakura gasped. In the living area, there was chairs, tables, assorted furniture, all made of wood. But what caught her eye was a fireplace.

A lit fireplace with a blackened corpse.

Sakura had to restrain her fear. "This is looking like one of those slasher movies." She shuddered, activated her omni-tool. And turned on the scanner.

She approached the fireplace, and scanned the corpse. "According to results...this poor guy died two to three hours ago, after the one we found on the tree. Burned alive, some broken bones which imply he was kicked back in after trying to escape." She shivered. "What kind of sadistic monster are we dealing with here?"

Jaal looked at the stairs leading to the second floor. "Sakura..."

The Pathfinder looked also. And spotted a blood trail along the floor. She scanned it. "Two to three hours old...around the time the guy in the fireplace died." She followed the trail, the team close behind.

The blood trail lead upstairs, to the second floor. And down the hall to…

Sakura took a step back.

There was a dead corpse, hung on coat racks.

Peebee swore loudly. "By the Goddess! This monster is just as bad as the Kett, in a different way!"

Jaal looked at the Asari. "Only thing missing is transformation."

Sakura sighed. "I really hope whatever monster it is doesn't do that to its victims. It's bad enough with the Kett." Sakura approached cautiously and scanned the corpse. "Died an hour ago...he must have ran into the monster, or was fleeing it..."

A scream rang in the distance.

Sakura nearly jumped, pulling out her Sweeper. "SAM, any idea where that came from?!"

SAM intoned. "Not certain, beyond my body heat sensor range. But based on audio detection, came from deep in the woods."

Jaal sighed. "Skkutting stars, we're not going in there."

Sakura turned to Jaal. "We're not. Last thing I want is for whatever it is to take us one by one if we go into the woods off the path. I've seen enough horror vids to know that's a terrible idea."

Sakura glanced out the window with Peebee and Jaal.

Far off into the darkness, there was flashes of what appeared to be a fiery yellow-orange. And when she looked closer, it looked like a face.

_What?!_ Sakura rubbed her eyes, she looked out the window, and it was gone. "Did anyone see that?"

Jaal rubbed his eyes as well. "I don't know if I did...or if its hallucinations brought on by the toxins..."

Peebee was holding the barrier one-handed, having rubbed her eyes as well. "Something is out there, I just know it.

Sakura looked back out the window. "You are right, we need to keep going."

The rest of the house was clear, no more corpses, or the monster.

With it explored, the team left.

Jaal turned to the Pathfinder. "Is turning back an option?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, unfortunately. We don't know what planet we're on, how long until the Tempest arrives, and we don't know if the monster might have done this to other nearby places. Or if there's more than one monster."

Sakura lead the team down the path past the house of horrors with extreme caution.

Not too much later, they came upon a campsite.

Sakura whispered. "The fire's still alight, meaning..."

As they crept closer, it became apparent it wasn't a scene of peace, but of horror.

Hanging over the campfire was a sleeping bag, close by, were two sleeping bags, one on top of another.

Peebee's voice was one of worry. "Be careful, it might be a trap."

Sakura activated her scanner. "Stay alert for anything that sounds like footsteps. Or that...whatever we saw earlier." She scanned the sleeping bag roasting over the open flame, and gasped. "Died fifteen minutes ago. Cause of death...burned alive."

She scanned the sleeping bags on the ground next. "Bottom one...blunt force trauma. Top one, apparently smashed into a tree and broken back. Time of death estimated one hour ago." She paused. "What is going on here?!"

Jaal was shivering. "When the Tempest arrives, we need to get out of here, mystery solved or not."

Sakura looked at Jaal. "Agreed, before whatever is behind these...brutal killings does it to us too." She continued down the path with the team following. Her mind conjured up some horrific images of what the monster might do to them if they got caught. Jaal getting his neck flaps torn off, Peebee having her fringes peeled off, and herself having her limbs ripped off. _Don't think about that! Focus on finding it before it finds us._

A crack was heard.

Sakura froze. "Did you hear-"

Peebee looked down and saw Sakura had stepped on a small branch. "Just a twig..."

Sakura sighed. "Getting scared by small things...we really need a vacation after this mission."

* * *

The team approached the main campground.

Sakura took notice of the lone vehicle. "Looks like a car from Earth, nineteen eighties." She saw the lone occupant inside, and the many lacerations across his body. "Another victim..." She activated her scanner and read the results. "Died from multiple severe lacerations. Time of death was about twenty minutes ago." She scanned the car itself. "This is strange, so similar to the old Earth cars." She took note of its operational status. "Inoperable. Damn. Like in many horror vids. Was hoping we could use it."

SAM intoned. "Incoming transmission from the Tempest."

Sakura activated her omni-tool and accepted the transmission.

On the vid-screen was Cora. "Finally!"

Sakura sighed in relief. "Glad to hear from you. This planet...I don't know what's up with it but when you get here, we're out of here faster than a ship jumping to FTL."

Cora spoke. "Sounds like there's something bad on the planet. We're in-system. Will be there soon.

Sakura nodded once. "Thanks. Sakura out."

Cora did likewise. "See you soon. Cora out."

Sakura turned off her omni-tool.

* * *

Two buildings had been explored, now two remain.

One contained a fifteen minute old corpse, a dead female who tried to hide under a bed, and was stabbed with a blade that went through the bed into the unfortunate soul. Almost like whatever is killing people here was hunting.

The second held more horrors. Three unfortunate dead people. One was nailed with a nail gun to the wall, another had his head crushed while wearing headphones and apparently reading, and the last was ripped in half. Somehow the monster got him from below. They quickly headed back outside, fearing the monster might get ideas. These gruesome kills had happened over a half-hour ago.

The team headed to another building, the door was open.

They cautiously entered.

The living area was largely empty of horrors, except for...

Sakura gasped. "What happened here?!"

There was a stream of blood coming from under one of the doors.

SAM intoned. "Be alert."

The team advanced towards the door. Peebee held up the barrier still. Jaal pointed his Ushior pistol straight at the door. Sakura held her assault rifle in one hand and opened the door.

It was a bedroom. And the trial of blood was coming from…

Two corpses on the bed, with a chainsaw through them.

"What the…!" Sakura activated her scanner and read the results. "What. The. Hell. Died ten minutes ago. Pretty obvious they died from the chainsaw." Sakura shook her head. "Why would anyone have sex during a monster attack?! That's...just so dumb!" Her voice betrayed her exasperation. "That's the last thing I'd do if I knew there was a monster on the loose."

Peebee took a look at the scanner results, which indicated that the two died while having sex, via the monster ramming the chainsaw into the both of them at once. "Twisted. And sick."

A scream of terror rang out.

The Pathfinder team headed quickly outside, and there was only one building they hadn't yet explored. They ran to the building.

Just as they reached the door, the prongs of a trident stabbed through the door, burning holes. And the trident appeared to be aflame with some kind of hellish heat. Someone's dying screams echoed and the infernal weapon was quickly removed, leaving scorch marks and blood stains along the sides of the hole.

Jaal froze. "The monster...is on the other side..."

Sakura readied a biotic Lance. "Get ready. On my count! 3, 2, 1!" She threw the Lance hard, blasting the door off its hinges. It landed on the floor some distance into the building.

The team stood, ready, but the monster wasn't there anymore, they cautiously entered the structure.

Sakura activated her scanner, and scanned the corpse near the blown away door, three burned holes in the torso from the trident. "Stab through heart, died moments ago." She looked up and saw a blood trail going out the window. "Someone's hurt, let's go."

* * *

Inside the Tempest on the bridge, Cora watched the planet come closer. She placed her hands on the observation platform railing.

Suvi sat at the control console to her left. She looked at the sensors. "They're going a bit...strange."

Liam stood beside her. "That's odd. Have seen enough vids to know this means trouble..." He looked at Suvi. "I hope it's not like some crazy time dilation planet where a hundred years pass for the rest of the universe for every hour on the planet."

* * *

The Pathfinder team approached the lake, wary.

The blood trail stopped at a gruesome sight.

Sakura activated her scanner. "Died recently." She had to swallow bile. "Machete, stabbed in throat and...pulled down."

Peebee's voice was a bit shaky. "Two...more."

Sakura noticed the bodies.

She scanned one a short distance away. "Died shortly after the other one. Broken spine." She scanned the one near the water. "Drowned. Shit, they died close together." She looked at the water, while she and the team kept their distance. "Stay way from the water, I've seen enough horror vids to know that bad things can happen if one gets too close to large bodies of water."

Curses and shouting echoed from the distance.

Sakura looked in the direction. "Let's go, carefully."

Her teammates followed closely.

* * *

Peebee heard the curses loud and clear, she whispered. "We're getting close."

Jaal staggered a bit.

Sakura motioned to catch him if he did fall. "Are you okay?"

"Not feeling well." Jaal looked at her. "We need to get to the Tempest, so Lexi can do a deeper medical scan."

As they neared the source, they heard shouting and the sound of someone punching. And the voice, most likely male, screaming. "I bet your mother was a pussy butch!"

The air felt as if it changed, became filled with arcane energy.

And soon they heard screaming.

The Pathfinder team, still partially hidden behind bushes, saw a man, an athlete or fighter, impaled on the end of a trident.

And the trident belonged to some humanoid creature, holding the weapon one-handed with apparently no effort. It looked like it could've been a Human, but was glowing with Hellfire cracks. And the hockey mask, it could be mistaken for metal, but really was charred black by what appeared to be literal Hellfire.

And the eyes. The eyes and the general 'face' was like what they saw earlier.

Sakura aimed her rifle. "Drop that man, now!"

Her order was ignored, for the Hell beast drove his other hand into the man's chest, and ripped out his still beating heart, then showed it to his victim.

The man hacked blood. "N...No! I...need that!"

The demonic fiend crushed the heart like it was nothing, killing his victim. The monster dropped the heart, and pushed the corpse off his trident. And the now limp body fell to the ground with a thud.

Sakura switched to her Isharay in a hurry, and lined up the creature's head in her scope. And fired.

A loud bang echoed through the forest. But the creature merely lurched sideways, head hanging, before righting itself. The monster looked at the team with murderous intent.

Sakura was wide eyed, voice shaky. "What...is he?!"

From Peebee's heavy breathing, Sakura knew she was running low on energy.

Sakura heard the Tempest fly overhead.

SAM intoned. "Landing zone is back on the road we were on."

Jaal quickly raised his Ushior, and fired twice, the same result with the sniper, for the demon's head was forced backwards.

Sakura held her Remnant weapon one handed and sent a powerful biotic Throw at the monster.

The demon was struck center of mass and laid flat, but the Pathfinder knew he wouldn't stay still for long.

_It'll kill us all if we stay._ She looked at Jaal, then Peebee. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Sakura sprinted down the path leading to the road, biotic aura alight. Jaal riding piggyback.

Peebee was close behind, holding up the biotic barrier, the Ushior and Remnant Sweeper were attached to her armor's back magnetic attachments.

SAM intoned. "Incoming transmission."

Sakura's comms activated.

Cora was heard. "We've landed."

Sakura spoke. "Running as fast as we can now, using biotics."

SAM inputted his observations. "An ingenious strategy. Knowing Jaal was severely weakened, and knowing what biotics are capable of, she is now carrying him piggyback, as the Humans called it. With Peebee maintaining a biotic barrier."

Lexi was heard. "That's an extremely advanced technique..."

Sakura kept running, the road in sight. "I know, heard its advanced even for Asari."

Cora added to Lexi's statement. "My instructor back on Thessia would be impressed by what you're doing."

Sakura followed by Peebee reached the road, and saw the Tempest a few hundred meters down the road to their left.

Sakura looked at Peebee. "Let's sprint this!" She ran as fast as her biotics would allow her to, with Peebee close behind holding the barrier.

Sakura caught sight of a glow out the corner of her eye.

Somehow, the demon was keeping up at a stroll between trees. Much like what she saw in vids sometimes- a villain teleporting off screen when the camera wasn't on them. And it was carrying its infernal trident.

Midway to the Tempest, Peebee felt something amiss. "Sakura, to the left, dodge!" She dodged to the right.

The Pathfinder quickly dodged to the left.

And Peebee's instincts were spot on, for the infernal trident had been used as a projectile, sliced through Peebee's barrier like it wasn't even there. It flew through the air and missed the Asari, Jaal, and Sakura by less than an inch, and embedded itself into the road, inflicting a constant burning to the surface.

Cora screamed through the comms. "Run! I'll slow him down!" A flare blast flew through the air and struck the demon behind them.

Sakura increased her biotic aura strength, pushing beyond her limits and immediately dashed straight for the Tempest.

Peebee was right on her heels, not using her barrier from earlier for it was useless against the demon.

They ran up the ramp and past Cora, who was with the rest of the team.

* * *

Cora glared at the approaching demon who was now almost to its trident. "With me, blast that Goddess-damned monster with everything!" She made a gesture, and threw a Flare blast at the creature, then repeated her movements until a train of them were flying through the air.

Vetra had her big gun, and was using Turbocharge at maximum power, which enhanced Drack's already devastating Incinerate blasts from his shotgun.

Liam was using Sakura's old M-8 Avenger from when they first arrived in Andromeda, even if it wasn't as strong, Vetra's Turbocharge had turned it into an even more deadly weapon.

A brilliant blue-white-red explosion engulfed the monster, and grew bigger as the relentless assault continued.

Suvi was heard. "I believe it is dead, no longer detecting movement.

The team stopped their attacks, and sure enough, the demon was laying prone. But it soon twitched, sat up, and quickly got on its feet. Then ripped the trident out of the road with ease.

A feeling of inedible killing intent washed over everyone standing near the ramp, even Drack was frozen stiff.

Cora was barely able to speak, fear in her voice. "G-get us out of here! Now! Before we all die!"

Kallo immediately replied. "Taking off now!"

The landing ramp closed, and soon the Tempest was flying towards space.

Kallo was heard over the intercom. "Gil, we need to crank up the FTL as fast as we can go. Anything that can rattle Cora like that...we need to get away from this planet as fast as possible."

Soon the Tempest was in FTL flight.

* * *

Lexi looked over her datapad.

Kallo was heard over the intercom. "Pathfinder, I set the FTL nav to Havarl before we jumped. Is that where you want to go?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes. Jaadeen, Havarl. I imagine its closest as well?"

Kallo quickly replied. "Yes, two days travel time."

"Thanks." Sakura looked at Lexi.

The Asari doctor turned her attention to Jaal. "Considering your condition, you should stay here until we can get the toxins removed."

The Asari eyed Sakura, with raised brows. "That move you pulled...you came close to burning out. So you will be staying here overnight.

And last, Peebee. "Need a lot of rest, don't use your biotics for the next few days." She paused. "Can you assist Drack, Cora and Vetra in setting up the Angaran sunlamp?"

Peebee nodded once. "Yes." She stood up and left the medbay.

Sakura stood up from the bed and walked to Jaal. She took his hand into hers. "Are you okay?"

Jaal's blue eyes were on her. "With you here, yes." A shaky sigh. "Though I feel terribly unwell."

Sakura kissed Jaal on the forehead. "Get some rest, I will go tell Sahuna what happened."

* * *

Sakura walked to the vidcon console. _"SAM, contact Sahuna on Havarl."_

Sam was heard. _"Connecting..."_

Soon, Sahuna's image appeared on the other side of the console. She had a smile on her face, but it faded when she saw Sakura's condition. "Did something happen?"

Sakura sighed, putting her hands on the console. "That would be a massive understatement. Hours earlier, a mission went wrong. The Kett...they took Jaal. And Peebee and I got him back. We crash landed on a planet. And a, for lack of a better term, demon chased us on the planet but we escaped thanks to the Tempest. And we're currently en-route to Jaadeen, Havarl."

Sahuna had a look of horror and sadness on her face. "Is Jaal okay? Is everyone okay?"

Sakura nodded once. "As okay as can be. But Jaal needs medical attention, Kallo is going as fast as he can."

Sahuna spoke. "Thank you, will be there when you arrive."

With that the hologram blinked out.


	4. A Bad Day to be a Kett

Back on Planet Weird, the Kett had arrived. What they didn't know was they missed the Tempest by thirty minutes.

The Kett Ascendant from the cruiser, his wound patched and in a new set of armor, was steaming mad. "The escape pod is still there. But where are the Pathfinder, that Asari, and the Angara?! How did they escape?! Who got them off-world?!"

The Exalted Asari was next to speak. "The 'Asari' they had with them is not to be underestimated, even my absorption was not fast enough to deal with her biotic storm."

A Kett Chosen standing near the Ascendant turned his attention to his commander. "Maybe their ship, the-" He spoke the name with venom. "-Tempest somehow followed our long range FTL wake. Somehow kept up, and picked them up when they crashed."

Rustling was heard, and a large bush moved.

Another Kett Chosen approached. "Over here, possibly the specimens..." He raised a hand to part the bush.

A trident was thrust out, impaling the Kett through and through.

The Kett hacked blood, and died soon after.

The fiery demon who had terrorized the camp, then tried to exterminate the Pathfinder team had now set his murderous rage that not even death could quell upon the Kett. It ripped the dead Kett off the trident and glared at the other Kett.

The Kett Ascendant's eyes widened. "What is that?!"

The Exalted Asari readied her biotics. "I'll subdue it, for testing." She ran using her biotics. The new, unknown infernal creature was now going after the other Kett in the area, who were shooting it to little affect. She grabbed the monster from behind, and begun feeding on its life force.

However, the life force wasn't biotics, or bioelectricity. It made her insides burn, it was too dark and foul, even for her.

The demon's neck turned around a hundred and eighty degrees, staring at her with fiery eyes. And its arm twisted and grabbed her neck, and squeezed

The Exalted Asari was choking and blanching, she struggled to get free but couldn't. And her biotics weren't working. "W...What...is..this?!" Her windpipe was being crushed, and she felt as if her insides were being eaten up by the energy she absorbed.

The other Kett fired at the creature in an attempt to save their comrade.

The Ascendant was frozen in fear, and summoned the courage to activate his arm communications device, unusually for a Kett his voice was full of terror. "We need extraction! There's some...demon...monster...I don't know what it is but it's killing us! We need extraction now!" His fear clouded his hearing to their affirmative reply. He looked up.

And witnessed the demon crush the Exalted Asari's throat, and toss aside the corpse. And the energy she absorbed started to burn rapidly, her body was burning charcoal black right before his eyes.

The Ascendant took a step back. _What is that thing?! And what is its power?!_ The Kett had never seen something like that. Something burning with infernal Hellfire and so full of hate that exceeded any hate he had seen or felt before.

The remaining Kett fired at the monster. Anointed let loose with their Soned assault rifles, but even that did little.

The monster stabbed a Destined through the eyes with the trident and ripped out the trident, then grabbed another Kett by the throat and crushed the Kett soldier's neck. The demon tossed the corpse aside and the creature's attention turned to the Anointed, it chucked the trident at one, killing the Anointed. The other dropped the gun, and went for the trident.

Upon the Kett grabbing it, he started screaming in utter agony while the same infernal fire engulfed its arm and spread, and the Kett was left on the ground rolling and screaming on fire before dying.

The monster turned on others, and broke bones and stabbed with the trident.

Soon only the Ascendant, a Destined, and another Chosen remained.

The Destined attempted to, out of desperation, stab the monster with a Kett Carfalon blade. The blade slid in, but the creature didn't slow, and grabbed the Kett. And the Kett was begging. "N-no! Let me go! I'll lea-." He never finished, the monster snapped his neck like a twig.

The drop ship came into a hovering position behind the Ascendant, and the Kett turned towards it. A Chosen behind him.

The Ascendant jumped into the hovering drop ship.

The Chosen jumped on grabbing the side, then started being pulled.

The Kett cried out. "No! Don't let the thing get me!" He was yanked away, and screamed in utter terror and agony before the screams were silenced.

The Ascendant shut the hatch, and slid down against the wall by the door.

A call came over the comms. "They're most certainly gone. Found a part of the road and surrounding forests burned, still heated from a ship taking off in a hurry."

The Ascendant shook, and sobbed; and the other Kett on the drop ship and hearing over the comms were shocked. They'd never seen a Kett do this.

They would soon find out what transpired, and they added a note to their star charts to stay away from the planet.

* * *

Jason Voorhees stood in front of the 'shrine' he made to his mother Pamela Voorhees. Her head had rotted, and he saw the worms and maggots on her head.

He felt the Hellfire burning strong inside of him and held the trident tight.

He glanced at the clock, which was seconds from midnight. And looked at the shrine again. He had done his mother's wishes again. And was content on returning until next time.

The clock struck midnight, and a Hell portal opened beneath his feet.

It wasn't his end. No. He was going away for a short while, until the next Friday the thirteenth when he would terrorize the next group of fools who dared to be in Camp Crystal Lake.

He sank into the portal, awaiting the time he could return again to continue what his mother wanted him to do.


	5. Epilogue

Sakura heard something, drawing her out of sleep. She opened her eyes.

She heard Jaal moaning in his sleep. "No...no...no..."

She sat up and ran to his bed. Lexi heard as well for she was up and there too.

Sakura shook Jaal by the shoulders. "Jaal! Wake up!"

Jaal awoke with a startle, his eyes darting around, and tried to sit up.

Sakura and Lexi gently laid him back down.

The Pathfinder had a look of concern on her face. "Are you okay? You appeared to be struggling against something...saying no' over and over."

Jaal was still shaking. "Stars…a horrible nightmare, about that that thing." His voice was shaky. "It had killed everyone on the ship. And it was coming for me...there was no escape..."

Sakura took his hand into hers, cupping his cheek with her other hand and rubbing it gently with her thumb. "You're okay, you're with us. And we're light years from that planet."

Lexi nodded once. "We'll be arriving at Jaadeen, Havarl soon."

Jaal sighed. "Thank you darling one, for looking after me."

Sakura smiled. "Anything for you, my love."

* * *

Heading to and landing at the Savi Tovaan medical center's landing pad went without incident.

Liam was heard outside in the hallway. "In here." He walked into the med-bay and stepped aside of the doorway.

Sahuna walked into the room.

She was followed by another female Angara who went to Lexi. "Doctor Lexi, good to see you."

Lexi turned her attention to the Angara. "Doctor Mashraal Tovaan, glad you're here." She told the Angara about what happened and what needed tending to.

Sahuna had walked to Jaal's side. "Jaal, how are you feeling?"

Jaal opened his eyes, he had been resting them. "Mother." He sat up slowly. "I will be better, once they get the stuff in my body out."

She hugged him tightly, tears escaped her eyes. "I am glad you're safe and here." She released her embrace and turned to the Pathfinder. "Is everything okay?"

Sakura sighed. "They will be." She thought of the planet and what could happen if someone were to send a team there. "Though that planet...I wouldn't ever send anyone there...there's horrors there that I can't..."

Liam continued for the Pathfinder. "I would recommend no one heads to that planet, ask Kallo for the coordinates. The reason is because..." A shiver in his voice. "...there's some kind of...demon or something there. It took punishment enough to take down a squad of Krogan, and yet kept going. I believe the only way to kill it is with orbital bombardment, but even with that wouldn't be so sure, even with the Jardaan's ships." He paused. "And what's worse, the Pathfinder told me that thing was on a rampage, had racked up a sizable body count."

Sahuna spoke. "Stars...I'll forward that warning and the coordinates, so no one has to go through facing something...that monstrous."

Liam nodded once. "Good idea. That place might as well be Planet Weird orbiting the Strange Star in the Strange System."

* * *

****Savi Tovaan medical center room 117** **

Sakura Ryder awoke on the cot to the morning sunlight pouring through the window.

The Savi Tovaan Medical Center, was founded about one hundred years ago by the first settlers of Jaadeen. The interior had a similar design to Aya's structural designs- white and light blue.

Sakura sat up on the cot, and turned to stand up on the floor. She looked at the medical bed near her.

Jaal was sleeping soundly. He was given the antidotes the day before. He was now in a white shirt and matching pants, the medical center's clothes that patients wear.

On the other side, on another cot, Sahuna Ama Darav slept.

The Pathfinder walked to the window and looked out it into the courtyard, named 'Darri's Courtyard' in honor of Darri Tovaan. He lived up until fifty years ago, when he lost his life treating the injured up until the Kett had pushed through a daar's defenses on another Angaran world. She didn't know which one, but since she didn't hear about it, it might have been completely taken over by the Kett.

The courtyard was paved in stone, and there was a central fountain, with trees and plants along the edges. Benches also were around the courtyard. A place for patients to relax, and to get sun.

With it being early, there were very few people in the courtyard.

Sakura heard Jaal. "Good morning, darling one."

The pathfinder turned to face Jaal. She walked to his bed. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Jaal smiled. "Feeling a lot better."

Sakura did likewise. "Glad to hear." She sighed, tears in her eyes. "You worry me sometimes. Getting shot at by Akksul, the Battle of Meridian. And now this..."

Jaal sat up, and stood up on his feet to hug the Pathfinder tightly

Sakura hugged the Angara tightly.

Jaal's tone was soft and quiet. "I am so sorry...darling one. I am still here."

Sakura looked to his blue eyes and gently cupped his cheek. "I love you."

Jaal sighed. "I love you too."

She kissed him tenderly on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was an enjoyable read! 
> 
> Wanted to post this on a Friday the 13th . 
> 
> A bit of trivia- this fic had been in my documents folder for some time, a year or two, give or take. Originally it was going to be one chapter, but grew too long. But I decided I was going to do it this time! And added more stuff as well.


End file.
